Becky Jansen
Rebekah "Becky" Jansen '''is a fictitious character in the '''Dreams to Reality continuity, having appeared as a minor character in all three incarnations of the series. She has never been intended to play an especially large role, but was intended to play a bigger role in the web series than she ultimately did. Becky was Michael Bennett's '''secret admirer in the novellas and the web series, a storyline that has the distinction of being the very first storyline introduced in '''Dreams to Reality, both in the novellas and in the web series. The storyline will not reappear in the novel series, as a different storyline has been created for Becky's character, which will be fully developed in the novels. In fact, Becky's entire character has been completely revamped in the novel series, though at some point a relationship with Becky and Dustin Finley is planned in the novels, much like there was toward the end of the web series. She is notable for being Melinda Flint's best (and perhaps only) friend in the web series, a connection which will continue in the novel series. Character History In the novellas (1998-2000) In the web series (2000-2004) In late May 2000, a note from a secret admirer was written on the back of Michael Bennett's school notebook while it was in Rocky Fronset's possession. It is unclear whether the secret admirer instructed Rocky not to tell Michael who she is, but Rocky would refuse to tell Michael the identity of the secret admirer, despite the note making reference to Michael taking her to an upcoming school dance. Because Rocky would not tell him who the secret admirer was, Michael decided to go ahead and ask Rachel McCarey to the dance, but did not tell Rocky that he had done so in hopes of finding out what he was up to and why he wouldn't reveal the identity of his secret admirer, unsure if there even actually is a secret admirer or if it's some kind of hoax. (DtRW #1) In the novels (2010-present) Personality Relationships In the novellas In the web series Michael Bennett Michael Bennett was confused when his friend Rocky Fronset returned a school notebook Michael had lent to him with a note written on the back of it that Rocky claimed was from a secret admirer. The note asked Michael to go to the dance with her, but Rocky would refuse to tell Michael who the person who wrote the note was, even though the dance was only two days away. This would prompt Michael to ask Rachel McCarey to the dance, which essentially ended any chance the secret admirer had. (DtRW #1) In the novels Background & Trivia *Even though Becky is an original cast member from the very earliest stages of the series, she has never been a high-impact character and likely never will be, even in the novel series. She is notable for being Michael's secret admirer, which was the first storyline ever to be depicted in the Dreams to Reality '''novellas, and was then adapted into the first episode of the web series, and was also the first storyline depicted in the web series. She did not actually appear in the first episode of the web series, however. *The "secret admirer" storyline had to be quietly retired after a while because Michael was simply becoming too busy in the series to be dealing with Becky's shenanigans, as Michael was involved in nearly every primary storyline in the web series, leaving many episodes in which Michael would be involved with a certain set of characters, and Becky not having anything to do. Eventually, the secret admirer storyline was shelved and she began to move on with Dustin Finley, where she was planned to enter into a love triangle with him and Desiree Harris and be featured prominently in that love triangle while a good chunk of the cast left the show briefly to launch the spin-off series '''Past to Future. The parameters of the love triangle was set up in later episodes of the web series that made it to the internet, but it was in its earliest stages before the series was canceled. *In the novel series, Becky is not planned to develop a crush on Michael at any point, which means the secret admirer storyline is probably not going to appear in the novels, or if it does, it won't be from Becky to Michael. Becky will, however, continue to be a close friend of Melinda Flint in the novel series, and will become involved in a love triangle with two new novel series-exclusive characters, Isaac Snyder and Marcia Woods, before eventually entering into a relationship with Dustin Finley at some point before Desiree Harris is introduced in the novel series. Quotes "Hey, baby, what's up? Will you go to the dance with me?" -- ''Becky's "secret admirer" note to Michael, written on the back of Michael's school notebook ''(DtRW #1)